In recent years, portable terminals are in trend of the sudden spread of use because of the convenience of carrying. According to this, service providers (i.e., system manufacturers) are competitively developing terminals having more convenient functions to guarantee many users.
For example, the portable terminal includes a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a multimedia player, a portable game machine and the like. The mobile communication terminal is providing functions of a phone book, a game, a scheduler, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a Broadcast Message Service (BMS), an Internet service, an electronic (e)-mail, a morning, wakeup call, a MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3), a digital camera, and such.
Recently, it is allowed to be able to download an application registered by a supplier who manufactures an application package, and install the application in a portable terminal.
The above application package is installed in a specific folder of the portable terminal, and is executed according to a user's execution request.
The authority of installation and execution of the application package is granted only to a user having a specific authority (i.e., an authority to access an installation folder, a writing authority, an execution authority and the like). That is, only a user matching with an account having downloaded (i.e., paid or free download) the application package can have access.
However, in recent years, illegal acts of some hackers who intend to acquire a system authority of a portable terminal are happening. The illegal acts are that the hackers acquire a root authority, i.e., a system supreme authority and make illegal use of the original application package of the portable terminal.
Due to this, a manufacturer of the portable terminal intends to prevent the hackers from acquiring the system authority, but realistically fails to stop hackers' technologies.
This will cause a problem that application package manufacture enterprises are reluctant to develop programs.
To solve the above problem, there is a need for an apparatus and method for preventing a user who abnormally acquires a system supreme authority from making illegal use of an application package.